starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Lord David
¡Aquí no se admiten Jedi! ¡Bienvenido, ', a la página de usuario de Darth David! **Armada Imperial *Orden Sith *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *República Galáctica *Imperio Sith de Darth Revan *Consejo Oscuro *Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt * Nueva Orden Sith de Darth David | etiquetas = } We have returned!|250px Need some help?|250px Want to blast me, Padmé? Oh, I see that back and I'd like to be a Nexu—|220px You've never seen the Senator like this..!|220px }} Las aportaciones de Lord David a esta wiki—a pesar de ser variadas—se enfocan exclusivamente en el Proyecto de Trabajos relacionado con lo que es la nueva cronología de la serie de TV "Star Wars: The Clone Wars". Por otro lado, apoyo las líneas militares del Imperio Galáctico y a la poderosa Orden Sith. Darth Vader es uno de mis personajes preferidos dentro de las líneas, al igual que Thrawn, Gilad Pellaeon, Sedriss y Carnor Jax. Otros personajes que admiro y que son muy buenos de la Saga, son Joruus C'baoth Usuario Soy Fan de Star Wars desde que tenía como seis años y un canal de televisión de Venezuela llamado Televén, emitió un especial de películas de la serie de películas de ciencia-ficción más legendaria de todos los tiempos. La primera película que vi, IV, me hizo fascinarme de la historia de la Saga, y desde el inicio, del poderoso Imperio Galáctico. Creo que todos los fanáticos deben hacerse fanáticos por la Trilogía Original, y no películas nuevas. Películas como La Amenaza Fantasma lo dejan a uno expectativo. Películas como El Ataque de los Clones lo dejan a uno aburrido, y películas como La Venganza de los Sith lo dejan a uno traumado... Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que hallan cosas de estos filmes que nos gusten... Padmé, por ejemplo... (je, je, je). ¿Por qué siento conexión con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza?—Algunos se preguntan. Primero que nada, mi fanatismo por el poder de Darth Vader es enorme. Aunque es uno de los personajes más explotados de la Saga, el icono principal, es todo un símbolo de admiración. Otros poderosos Sith, como Revan, Plagueis, Palpatine, Bane, Nihilus, e incluso Maul y Tyranus, son también ejemplos a seguir. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que he mencionado, mi cooperación en esta wiki tiene que ver con la canonicidad de The Clone Wars, a pesar de que sienta que las Guerras Clon han sido extremadamente explotadas... Gustos Personales Primero toco el tema de las novelas. Tengo un interés muy especial en las novelas de Star Wars, y sobre todo en Venezuela es difícil conseguirlas. Allá abajo hay una lista de las que he podido conseguir. Algunos personaes y/o sucesos que deberían ser objeto de más explotación, o de menos explotación, según mi opinión son los siguientes: *La Guerra Civil: Pudiese ser objeto de más publicaciones cinematográficas o televisivas. A muchos de los que nos cuesta tener acceso a los cómics o novelas, queremos más explotación aquí. *La Guerra Yuuzhan Vong: Cuenta lo de allá arriba. Yo, en lo personal, conozco muy poco en lo referente a este tema. Nos encantaría ver una película (o una serie, sobre los yuuzhan vong). *Gran Guerra Galáctica: Tenemos expectativas variadas de The Old Republic, sin embargo, a pesar del mercadeo que se ha estado sacando y emocionándonos a todos (incluyendo una serie de novelas futuras=:)), nos gustaría mucho ver explotación del mismo tipo que allá arriba. *Ahsoka Tano: Este es un tema muy diferente a los ya planteados. Es un personaje al cual se le han dado muchos espacios innecesarios. Inesperadamente en 2008, antes de ese año nadie conocía siquiera su nombre, y el simple hecho de presentarse como "pádawan de Anakin Skywalker", acaba con la canonicidad entera de los cómics Republic y con la mitad de los de Empire. Tiene una película, y una serie de aproximadamente cinco temporadas... Creo que se le ha invertido presupuesto de este tipo más que a ningún otro personaje del UE. ¿Por qué no existe una película y serie dedicada exclusivamente a personajes importantes que no han sido explotados dentro de la cinematografía? ¿Por qué no hay una película y una serie de Thrawn, Pellaeon, los yuuzhan vong, Jabba, Mara, e incluso de Han, Luke, Leia, Boba Fett, Jango, Grievous, el mismo Vader, Revan, Plagueis, Palpatine, Tarkin, o, Padmé, o Aayla—en especial estas dos...? ¿Por qué la insistidera con tal personaje? Esto es desconocido... *Padmé Amidala: Esta bella figura debería ser más explotada. Artículos adelantados (por ahora) *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi * Capitán Rex * Comandante Cody *Plo Koon * Emboscada *Guerras Clon *Batalla de Christophsis *Grievous *Nute Gunray *Ahsoka Tano *''Rookies'' *''Bombad Jedi'' *''Rising Malevolence'' *''Shadow of Malevolence'' *''Destroy Malevolence'' *''Downfall of a Droid'' *''Duel of the Droids'' Noticias 1-Se anuncia en el Comic-Con 2009 el tráiler de la Segunda Temporada de Star Wars: The Clone Wars. En dicho tráiler se muestran cosas interesantes, como la reaparición de TA-175, la aparición a la serie del archiduke Poggle el Menor, una batalla en Geonosis, una batalla en Felucia, Ki-Adi-Mundi, un nuevo tipo de soldados clones, un Jedi de la misma especie de Zam Wessel, guerreros mandalorianos, una conexión entre Rex y estos guerreros, la captura de Luminara Unduli, Ahsoka enfrentando a Bane en la Biblioteca del Templo Jedi el contrato entre Cad Bane y Darth Sidious, una nueva fábrica de droides separatistas, la lucha en un planeta desértico entre varios Jedi y Grievous, la tortura de un rodiano, posiblemente Onaconda Farr, un antiguo romance de Obi-Wan, y un engaño de Padmé a Anakin. 2-Se anuncia la continuación No-Canon de La Fuerza Desencadenada: Nuevo Orden Sith. 3-Se anuncia el tráiler oficial de The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República. 4-Se anuncian títulos de capítulos futuros de The Clone Wars, como: Cargo of Doom, Holocron's Heist, Midnight Shadow, Return to Florrum, Droid Invasion, Droid Intelligence, Ambush in the Outer Rim. Trabajos Artículos ahora trabajando *Guerras Clon *Guerra Civil Galáctica *Dooku *Cad Bane *Anakin Skywalker *Batalla de Ryloth (Guerras Clon) *Hondo Ohnaka *Carnor Jax Artículos creados (por ahora) Novelas *'Republic Commando Series' ** The Terror of Triple Zero ** The War's True Colors ** Republic Commando's Order 66 *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Death Star'' *'The Clone Wars' **''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' **''The Clone Wars: Gambit: Stealth'' **''The Clone Wars 5'' **''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks!'' **''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush'' **''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Battle at Teth'' Actores *Mario Filio *José Lavat *Cristina Hernández *Víctor Hugo Aguilar *Jesús Colín *Carlos Segundo *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Michael York Películas y Televisión *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (banda sonora)'' *''Sony Classical *'' Star Wars A Musical Journey'' *''The Clone Wars: Una Galaxia Dividida'' *'' The Blue Shadow Virus'' *''Mystery of a Thousand Moons'' *''Storm Over Ryloth'' *''The Innocents of Ryloth'' *''Liberty on Ryloth'' *''Hostage Crisis'' *''Cargo of Doom'' *''The Holocron Heist'' Videojuegos *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' Comics Clone Wars Adventures Rogue's Gallery/The Package/A Stranger in Town/One Battle/Blind Force The Clone Wars Prelude/ Shakedown/ Procedure/ Agenda/ Mouse Hunt/ The Fall of Falleen/ Discount/ Departure/ Transfer/ The Dreams of General Grievous/ Bait/Switch/Invitation Only/Shadowed *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (cómics)'' **''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' Canónicamente Personajes *Nuvo Vindi *Sedriss QL *Joruus C'baoth *Sith no identificado (Saqueo de Coruscant) *Gha Nachkt *TX-20( ) *TA-175 *Droide Táctico 1 (Christophsis) *Droide Táctico 2 (Christophsis) *Argyus *Cad Bane *Mar Tuuk *Carnor Jax *Lok Durd *Nahdar Vebb *Shahan Alama *Slick (clon) *Darth Phobos *Darth Desolous *Whorm Loathsom *Conan Antonio Motti *Rute Gunnay *Daultay Dofine *Ainlee Teem *Denal *Coric *Hez *R3-S6 *CT-327 *3D *327-T *Gor *Rune Haako *Passel Argente *Shu Mai *Numa *Nilim Bril *Waxer *Boil *Wooley *Fil *Hondo Ohnaka *Turk Falso *Peppi Bow *Nefta *Gregar Typho *Técnico Aqualish no-identificado (Maridun) *Técnico Aqualish no-identificado (Estación Skytop) *Droide de combate comandante OOM (Christophsis) Especies *Koorivar *Christophsiano Medicina *Fármacos Perma Ciencia *Droide Táctico *Robolobotomía *Científico *Estación de Defensa de Red Láser *Droide asistencial de Nuvo Vindi *Bomba viral *Droide centinela IG-86 *Droide de protocolo RA-7 *Droide de combate comandante OOM Organizaciones *Élite del Lado Oscuro *Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales *Compañía Fantasma *Compañía Verde *Orden B'omarr *Reales Fuerzas de Seguridad de Naboo *Asamblea Gotal para la Separación *Escuadrón Sombra (República Galáctica) *Comandos Senatoriales *Banda pirata de Hondo Ohnaka *Legión Élite 41 *Desilijic Rangos y profesiones *Oficial Imperial *Capitán Clon *Sargento Clon *Capitán Senatorial *Médico *Científico *Soldado Clon Anti-bombas *Comodoro Aéreo Lugares *Nabat *Iego *Laboratorio de Nuvo Vindi *Nebulosa Kaliida *Río *Monasterio B'omarr (Teth) *Palacio de Ziro *Ciudad Crystal *Base Confederada de Christophsis *Base Militar de la República en Christophsis Insectos *Escarabajo babosa Enfermedades * El Virus de la Sombra Azul Batallas *"Batalla de Christophsis" *"Batalla de Teth" *Incursión en el Palacio de Ziro *"Misión a Rugosa" *Invasión al Templo Jedi *Batalla en Bothawui (Guerras Clon) *Misión a la Estación Skytop *Misión a Rodia *[[Misión al Garra de Buitre|Misión al Garra del Buitre]] *Misión a supuesto espacio Confederado *Batalla de Ryloth (Guerras Clon) *Conflicto de rehenes del Senado *[[Escaramuza a bordo del Tranquilidad|Escaramuza abordo del Tranquilidad]] *Cruzada contra el Malevolencia **Batalla de Phu **Batalla de Ryndellia **Batalla de Abregado **Batalla de la Nebulosa Kaliida **Batalla cerca de la Nebulosa Kaliida *Batalla de la Luna Rishi *Batalla de Mimban *Batalla de Falleen (Guerras Clon) *Misión a Vassek *Batalla de Vanqor *Misión a Florrum *Batalla de Florrum *Batalla en el planeta no-identificado (droide táctico) *Batalla en el planeta no-identificado (Skywalker y Tano) *Batalla de Quell *Batalla de Maridun *Batalla de Orto Plutonia *Escaramuza en el laboratorio de Nuvo Vindi *Misión a Iego *Batalla de Antar 4 (Guerras Clon) *Misión a Zigoola *Batalla de Ragmar V *Batalla de Toola *Batalla de Tar Morden *Batalla de Tellanroaeg *Reescribí "Batalla de Utapau" *Batalla de la Base Cumbre Estaciones *Estación Skytop *Puesto de espionaje Naves *Velero Solar *[[Lanzadera de ataque clase Nu|Lanzadera de ataque clase Nu]] *''Obex'' *''Saak'ak'' *''Radiante VII'' *''Garra del Buitre'' *''Tranquilidad'' *''Sangre de Xanadu'' *''Scourge One'' *''Proyección Ilimitada'' Vehículos *Cañón Antivehículo AV-7 Legislaciones *Oficial de Resolución *Cumbre de la Ruta de Eriadu *Dirección Federal-Comercial *Rutas Comerciales *Representante de Asociación Planetaria Libros y comics que tengo (con mucha dificultad) Libros *'Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace' (Versión con Maul y con Anakin) *'Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones' (Versión con Yoda) *'Star Wars: Labyrinth of Evil' *'Star Wars, from the adventures of Luke Skywalker' *'La Guerra de las Galaxias' *'El Imperio Contraataca' *'El Regreso del Jedi' *'The Paradise Snare' *'The Hutt Gambit' *'Rebel Dawn' *'Truce at Bakura' *'Heir to the Empire' *'Ambush at Corellia' (Versión Bantam y Del Rey) *'X Wing - The Rogue Squadron' *'Tie Fighter: A Pocket Manual' *'Episode I - Who's Who' *'The Ultimate Visual Guide' *'El Legado' *'A Pop Up Guide to the Galaxy' *'A Guide to the Star Wars Universe' (Edición de 1999) *'The Visual Dictionary' *'The New Essential Guide to weapons and Technology' *'Where science meets Imagination' *'La Magia del Mito' *'The Making of the Revenge of the Sith' Comics *'Todo ''Tales of the Jedi' *'Comics de KOTOR''' *'Boba Fett: Recompensa por Bar Kooda' *'Boba Fett: Cuando cuelga la gorda' *'Enemy of the Empire' *'Imperio Oscuro' *'Imperio Oscuro II' *'Imperio Carmesí I y II' *'Algunos de ''Legacy' (Los siete primeros) *'Shadows of the Empire''' *'Heir to the Empire' *'Episodio I' *'Episode II' *'Episode III' *'Una Nueva Esperanza' *'El Imperio Contraataca' *'El Regreso del Jedi' *'Empire Volume 4: The Heart of the Rebellion' *'The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic' *'The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom' *'Imperio: Traición' *'Muchos de los de ''Republic' Coleccionismo *Todas las películas en DVD. *Todos los soundtracks. *Soundtrack en disco de acetato del Episodio VI. *Actualmente colecciono juguetes de Hasbro, tengo varias estanterías repletas. '¡Viva Star Wars!' Premios ¡Muchísimas gracias por el premio! Votaciones del Senado *'Encuesta del mes' ¿Qué piensas de la idea de Lucasfilm para borrar la cronología de la Trilogía Original, y colocar a Galen Marek como el nuevo aprendiz de Palpatine? Totalmente absurdo Una idea sumamente estúpida Nadie debe meterse con Lord Vader ¡Maldito Galen! Un estúpido como Marek jamás hubiese podido vencer a Vader Vader es el ícono de SW Si George Lucas no se cuida bien, lo matarán sus fanáticos Y, ¿qué opinas de Marek "redimido", y esa idea de Lucasfilm de hacer historias de los Tiempos Oscuros, como Battlefront Elite Squadron, y colocar a personajes Sith que se redimieron y fueron al Lado Claro? Absurdo Ridículo No tiene sentido Habría que jugar el juego primero, y esperar a futuras entregas de estos tipos. De todos modos, hay que aceptar que The Force Unleashed es una historia muy tonta, y que uno esperaba más cosas del Lado Oscuro Lucas no sabe lo que hace ¡Son unos imbéciles por abandonar el LO!—Palpatine Me parece una idea muy asquerosa la de estar introduciendo personajes nuevos a cada rato, totalmente intrascendentes a la Saga—como Ahsoka—y darles tanto espacio, cuando no se le da a otros individuos de mayor importancia ¿Cuál consideras mejor película? I II III IV V VI The Clone Wars ¿En qué planeta te gustaría vivir? Coruscant Atzerri Kamino Mustafar Korriban Corulag Corellia Naboo Xo Yavin ¿Qué canción de la Trilogía Original te parece la mejor? Tema Principal Tema de la Fuerza Historias de un Caballero Jedi Puesta de Sol Binario Pelea con sables de luz La Marcha Imperial El Campo de Asteroides La Sala de Honor Y ¿qué canción de la Nueva Trilogía consideras la mejor? El Duelo de los Destinos La Marcha Gungan Tema de la Federación Tema de la Confederación La Batalla de los Héroes Tema del General Grievous Escena de Inmolación El Duelo del Canciller Zam la Asesina y Persecusión entre Rascacielos Y ¿qué canción de The Clone Wars prefieres? A Galaxy Divided! Tema de Ahsoka Batalla en Christophsis Batalla en Teth (Escalando el Barranco) Obi-Wan al rescate Infiltrándose al Monasterio B'omarr Anakin vs Dooku Ziro rendido Palacio de Jabba Club Nocturno de Ziro right|250px ¿Qué videojuego, aunque no existiera, te gustaría que saliese a la venta? Battlefront III Kotor III Lego: The Clone Wars The Clone Wars Battles Continuación de The Force Unleashed Bounty Hunters ¿Qué película de Star Wars te gustaría con desesperación que saliese? Episodio VII Crimson Empire The Old Republic The Clone Wars II The Force Unleashed The Dark Times ¿Quién te gustaría que fuese el protagonista de la serie Live Action? Lord Darth Vader Un comandante Imperial Un Caballero Jedi Un pirata Un Cazarrecompensas Algún líder rebelde Palpatine right|250px ¿En qué te gustaría que se ambientase la serie Live Action? Los Tiempos Oscuros Las Guerras Clónicas La Antigua República La Guerra Civil La Nueva República La Invasión Yuuzhan Vong Compara cuál te parece mejor de todas las canciones. Duel of the Fates Chancellor's Duel The Asteroid Field The Imperial March Star Wars Main Theme Battle of the Heroes ¿Cuál de los personajes de la TO es tu favorito? Yoda Luke Obi-Wan Leia Han Solo Darth Vader Palpatine ¿Cuál de los personajes de la NT es tu favorito? Anakin Padmé Palpatine Dooku Grievous Maul Qui-Gon Mace Windu Gunray Haako Si en algún momento pudieses eliminar algo de la Saga ¿Qué sería? A Jar Jar Binks A los Ewoks A Ahsoka A Asajj Ventress A Jabba Otros ¿Qué cosa te gustaría que hiciese Lucasfilm ahora? Otra película en CGI Otra serie en CGI Episode VII Una película en CGI sobre la Antigua República ¿Qué juego te gusta más? Lightsaber Duels The Force Unleashed Jedi Alliance Galactic Battlegrounds Empire at War KOTOR KOTOR II Battlefront Lego Battlefront II Gakaxies Episode III Episode I Bounty Hunter Subpáginas thumb|201px|''Dont make me destroy you!'' *Usuario:Lord David/Artículos *Usuario:Lord David/Citas en:User:Lord David